bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prom Equivalency
"The Prom Equivalency" is the seventh episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on October 30, 2014. Summary The girls decide to reenact their high school proms with their guys especially since none of them except for Penny had memorable ones. Extended Plot Penny is cleaning out her closet since she needs room for all her new business clothes. She is even folding them now. Among other items, she comes across her prom dress. Both Amy and Bernadette had terrible proms, while popular Penny went to seven. They want to dress up their guys and redo their prom, however Penny doesn't like the idea. The guys are mixed about the prom idea. Leonard is excited to take a date as pretty as Penny. Sheldon gives them a lecture. Bernadette is all excited. Howard is not happy because Stuart is coming and Howard figures he is bringing his mother as his date. Sheldon goes to see Penny since he knows that she isn't happy about the prom. He tells her that he can get through the night by pretending to be an alien. Sheldon did the same thing the night he went to see her play above the bowling alley. Leonard is helping Sheldon fix the tie on his tuxedo acting as his Alfred to Sheldon's Bruce Wayne. Leonard tells him not to feel any pressure about the normal after prom activities that usually occur between dates especially since he doesn't seem to have any hormones. Leonard goes to pickup Penny who is wearing her old red prom dress. Both look into each other's eyes quite lovingly. Amy comes out wearing a blue dress and she tells Sheldon that he looks handsome. Penny asks Sheldon if he thinks that Amy looks beautiful and he runs off saying that he can't do this. Leonard escorts Penny to the roof which has been decorated for their dance. Even Penny is happy with their job and is getting into the mood. First they admit that they probably wouldn't have approached each other to dance if they had met at their proms. Then they have a moment that ends in a good cry showing that they are definitely in love. Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily are in a limo. Emily is talking about her tattoos and Cinderella's step-sisters who removed their toes to fit in the glass slipper. They stop and pick up Stuart and his date, Jeannie, the second cousin that Howard lost his virginity to. He starts arguing with Stuart about his Mom and his cousin. Sheldon is in his room with Amy standing by the door. He is having a panic attack about how handsome he looks and the pressure of all those mating rituals. Penny and Leonard are dancing even though there is no music. She is wearing her flats while Leonard has on heels. She asks him if he wants to take a picture of the two of them and send it to his old chess club buddies. Leonard did that of her in a bikini years ago. Penny just wants a prom without any drama. Switch to the limo with everybody arguing. Back at Sheldon's room, Amy says that she is going to the prom without him. Sheldon comes out and Amy tells him that there is no pressure though she would like more in their relationship. Sheldon thanks her for understanding. Amy says that there is something she wants to say and that it's fine if he doesn't feel the same way. Sheldon tells Amy that he loves her too. Amy goes into shock and runs into Sheldon's room with a panic attack. Sheldon says that girls aren't allowed in his room. Amy leaves as Sheldon swatting on her bottom. Final scene contain the portraits that Raj takes of the prom couples. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: October 14, 2014. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on November, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *This will be the first episode back on Thursdays, due to Thursday Night Football ending. *This episode will mark the first appearance of Jeannie, Howard's second cousin with whom he lost his virginity. *Penny went to seven proms while she was in high school. *Sheldon tells Amy that he loves her. He already knows she loves him. *Sheldon spanks Amy a third time, first being in "The Fish Guts Displacement" for punishment and second being in "The Thanksgiving Decoupling" when he's been drinking. Does he like doing it or is he punishing her for being in his room? * This episode is the second appearance with Emily Sweeney during the eight season, the first being in "The Hook-Up Reverberation". Quotes To be entered. Gallery Placeholder Scav11.jpg|Who is that strange dude in the first photo? {Photo stub} References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Batman75 Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Dance Category:Lenny Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Prom